criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder With Class
Murder With Class is the sixty-first case of Criminal Case and the sixty-first case of Warrenville. It takes place in Emerald Vale, appearing as the first case of the district. Plot Knowing the black market's main base of operations, as well as The Conductor, are in Emerald Vale, the team arrives at the district prepared to investigate all over. In the midst of their investigation, the player, Josiah and Sonia end up meeting with Osborne patriarch Quincy Osborne, who informed them a murder had taken place in his home. Upon arriving, the team discovered the body of maid Gina Preston, slumped over the staircase. An autopsy from Daphne confirmed the victim was suffocated with some sort of cloth, causing the victim to struggle violently before dying. The team began by interrogating Quincy as well as old lady Mallory Howell and landscaper Oakland Faulkner. The team later got word the victim was in a relationship with a member of the Osborne family. The family member in question was Quincy's grandson, rich kid Simon Osborne, who fell in love with Gina behind his family's back. He was added to the suspect list alongside Italian woman Giuliana Magaldi, who the team met previously. Along the way, they discovered that Quincy had found out about the victim's relationship with his grandson and planned on firing her; and the victim kept interfering with Oakland's work, which threatened his job with the Osborne family. Later on, Ayan Osborne came to the station to inform the team his brother was planning on committing suicide. The team then made it to Simon on the roof of his family's home, saying he was broken up over his relationship with the victim; explaining the victim found someone else and ended it. They eventually discovered the victim had fallen in love with Giuliana, but she didn't want anything to do with her, but the victim kept stalking her. On top of that, Mallory was displeased with Gina's service, calling it subpar and planned on informing Quincy about it. Eventually the team revealed the killer to be Oakland. Though he tried denying it, Oakland eventually confessed saying the victim shouldn't have left him. He confessed he and the victim had previously dated, but the victim broke it off to pursue other interests, specifically Simon Osborne. Eventually, he discovered the victim broke up with him and moved on to Giuliana, growing furious at the victim for her constant heartbreaks. He went to confront her, but Gina just said people change interests all the time so it shouldn't have surprised him. This eventually escalated into an argument, which led to Oakland grabbing a nearby curtain and covering her nose and mouth, which in turn suffocated Gina. For the murder, Judge Blackwell sentenced Oakland to 25 years in prison with a chance for parole in 20. Following Oakland's trial, Raiden Osborne showed up at the station hoping to speak with the team. He said he spotted some suspicious activity occurring at his family's mansion, and upon investigating again the team confirmed it. They came across a briefcase containing thousands of dollars, but upon close inspection they were revealed to be counterfeit. The team confronted Quincy about the counterfeit bills, but he claimed he didn't know about them, but that briefcase came at the same time Mallory did. Knowing that, the team decided to keep their eyes on her. Meanwhile, Lydia pulled the player aside to begin testing out her new idea by investigating the Osborne's mansion for signs of black market activity. For this investigation, Lydia requested Mimi Labarge went along with the player to look into it. Upon closer inspection, the team found a letter addressed from Globeworks Inc, but they weren't able to discover who it was address to. The team brought this to Simon, however he was just as surprised as they were, and wasn't even sure if it was addressed to his family; but he promised to keep an eye on things and let them know what happens. After putting their findings together, the team agreed to keep an eye on the Osbornes and Mallory while they continue to look into the black market. Summary Victim *'Gina Preston' (Found slumped over the stairway) Murder Weapon *'Curtain' Killer *'Oakland Faulkner' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats caviar *This suspect does aromatherapy *This suspect has allergies Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats caviar *This suspect does aromatherapy Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats caviar *This suspect does aromatherapy *This suspect has allergies Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats caviar *This suspect does aromatherapy *This suspect has allergies Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats caviar *This suspect does aromatherapy *This suspect has allergies Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats caviar *The killer does aromatherapy *The killer has allergies *The killer has black hair *The killer is at least 40 years old Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mansion Staircase (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Apron; New Suspect: Quincy Osborne) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Examine Bloody Apron (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00; Attribute; The killer does aromatherapy) *Ask Quincy about his maid's murder *Investigate Master Bedroom (Clues: Torn Scraps, Photograph) *Examine Woman in Photo (New Suspect: Mallory Howell) *Ask Mallory why she was at the Osborne's mansion *Examine Torn Scraps (Results: Business Card; New Suspect: Oakland Faulkner) *Interrogate Oakland about his recent work at the mansion *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Ask Simon about his relationship witht the victim (Profile Updated: Simon eats caviar) *Investigate Maid's Quarters (Clues: Curtain, Wine Glasses) *Examine Wine Glasses (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (6:00:00; New Suspect: Giuliana Magaldi) *Question Giuliana about her presence at the Osborne's mansion (Profile Updated: Giuliana eats caviar and does aromatherapy *Examine Curtain (Results: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has allergies) *Investigate Walk in Closet (Clues: Paycheck, Complaint) *Examine Complaint (Results: Employee ID) *Analyze Employee ID (12:00:00) *Ask Oakland about the complaint against him (Profile Updated: Oakland eats caviar and does aromatherapy and has allergies) *Examine Check (Results: Message to Victim) *Confront Quincy about firing the victim (Profile Updated: Quincy eats caviar and has allergies) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Stop Simon from killing himself (Profile Updated: Quincy does aromatherapy; Simon does aromatherapy and has allergies) *Investigate Fireplace (Clues: Letter, Maid Dress) *Examine Vandalized Dress (Results: Brown Liquid) *Examine Brown Liquid (Results: Herbal Tea) *Confront Mallory on the torn up dress (Profile Updated: Mallory eats caviar and does aromatherapy) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Letter Content Revealed) *Analyze Letter (9:00:00) *Talk to Giuliana about the letter the victim wrote to her (Profile Updated: Giuliana has allergies) *Investigate Vase Display (Clues: Curtain Rod, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Results: Vase) *Analyze Vase (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer) *Examine Curtain Rod (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is at least 40 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Blackest Night (1/7)! Blackest Night (1/7) *See what Raiden has to tell us (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Mansion Staircase (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase (Results: Unlocked Briefcase) *Analyze Money (9:00:00) *Ask Quincy about the fake money (Rewards: Dapper Haircut) *See why Lydia needs you *Investigate Maid's Quarters (Clues: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes (Results: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Letter from Globeworks) *Analyze Letter (6:00:00) *See if Simon knows who received the letter (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Emerald Vale Cases (Warrenville)